


A Luthor in a Kent

by Notsalony



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bed Breaking Sex, Body Exploration, Body Swap, Complete, Dominance, Finished, Incest by Proxy, Leather Play, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Power Play, Public Nudity, Sex Slave, Submission, done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Lionel decides to exploit his body swap with Clark Kent





	1. How does he walk with this?

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this is based off of what happened in the episode when Lionel switched with Clark. We all remember the delicious scene where Lionel LOOKS down Clark’s pants when he IS Clark. -grins- What’s said on the first page is property of WB/CW network under the Smallville tm. I just own the descriptions of what he’s doing.

“Oui, Oui, mademoiselle.  Parlez-vous Angeles?” Clark’s body crouched down in the attic, Lionel having decided the farm boy look didn’t suit his new body he’d wanted to change his cloths while he was setting his affairs in order.  The smile in his voice as he crouches down in just a pair of tan jeans speaking French as if he was born in Paris, hiding the evils of his mind and soul under Clark’s good looks.   
  
“How may I help you, Sir?” The French woman asks him over the phone.  Her voice slightly put upon for being made to speak English.   
  
“This... This is Lionel Luthor, Code number 434690.  I’d like to liquidate my account... my entire account...” Lionel gets up, having forgone the shirt for now.  He spies himself in the mirror for the first time.  He’d never considered men attractive before, but he could see the appeal as he looked at Clark’s naked torso.  He flexes and toys with his muscular feature.  As he flexes he starts to fondle down the front of his chest, down his abs to the pants. Straightening them out, he continues talking, years of training having stopped most of his actions from interfering with his tone.   
  
“And purchase....” He looks down and decides to check out what kind of equipment he has in his pants now.  It hadn’t occurred to him to look earlier when he’d changed.  He’d simply changed the pants, and pulled the boxers off at the same time.  It’d been habit to change without looking down to inspect himself for years now, so the sudden new body hadn’t prompted him to check the first time.  A lazy smile creeps across his face as he spies the soft meat that normally swings between Clark’s hard thighs. “...Bearer bonds.” The smirk on his face matching the one in his tone.  The woman has no clue why he’s so happy, but the prospect of having such a large cock at his disposal having made this whole thing even better for Lionel.   
  
“Mother’s maiden name, Mr. Luthor?” The woman starts on the long list of details on her computer screen.   
  
“Meehan” He picks up a football from a chair, flexing and enjoying himself.   
  
“And what is... oh I’m sorry Mr. Luthor, there seems to be a problem with your voice verification.” His super powers burst the football in his hand.   
  
  
  
“WHAT?” He tries to keep himself from breaking the phone.  The woman hangs up on him as he stands there looking in the mirror.  Seething from fact that as Clark, he may have the better body, more power, and looks beyond compare.. but he had no way of getting his money.   
  
“This is a setback.” He started pacing.  If he couldn’t have his money right this second, maybe he should find something else to do with this body.  Something more... creative.  He stopped to study his body in the mirror more closely.  Smirking he decided to try to be more adventurous with this boy’s body.  Smirking back at the mirror he undid his black leather belt and let his tan pants fall to his knees.   
  
“My, my Clark, you were wasted on this farm.” He looked at his reflection, the large slab of meat hanging there above his large balls.  Lionel stepped out of Clark’s pants and stood in front of the mirror.  “I wonder how large it is..” He reached up and fondled his nipples.  Biting his lip at the sensitivity he found there  “Clark, you need to experiment...” He panted as he watched his new cock rise to the occasion.   
  
“My word boy.” Lionel’s breath caught in his throat.  Nestled in a wreath of black curls was an eleven-inch hard on above peach sized nuts.  “I’m going to enjoy this new body.”


	2. Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathon gives an unwitting sex ed lesson to Lionel Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting there with no idea what to write this week and... OMG I got an idea... go back and look at my old stories and decided that this might be worth adding more chapters to my old stories... things I’ve not added to in AGES. -smiles-

Lionel was standing there utterly naked and aroused in Clark’s body.  He was so engrossed with the eleven inch hard on that his new body had that he didn’t even hear Jonathon Kent come in till the man cleared his throat.  Lionel turned to address the boy’s father, his hand still slightly stroking the boy’s now throbbing cock.   
  
“Clark...”   
  
“Sorry dad... I’ll um..” He started looking for something to throw over his body; it wouldn’t do to not have Clark’s shame just yet.   
  
“Now Clark, you know I told you that masturbation is okay.” Jonathon put a hand on what he thought was Clark’s bare shoulder, a smiling creeping on Jonathon’s face.  “But just remember, you do tend to ... set things on fire when you get aroused.” Jonathon blushed slightly now.  “I just came up to tell you super is almost done... but son.” Jonathon started stroking the shoulder he was holding.  “Son, I wish I could explain to you that there is nothing to be ashamed of.”   
  
“But dad...”   
  
“Now Clark I know you don’t believe it, but you do need to learn not to be so ashamed of your body.  Now... now put that pillow down.” Lionel had been helplessly and half heartily clutching a pillow over Clark’s crotch.   
  
“Okay dad.” Clark’s voice sounded like he was embarrassed.  But as the pillow went away a large cock, larger than anything Jonathon had ever seen, came into view.   
  
“Clark it always amazes me.” That got Lionel’s attention.   
  
“My cock?” Clark grinned.   
  
“No.” Jonathon smirked.  “Though it’s very large.” Jonathon squeezed Clark’s shoulder again.  “No, what amazes me is that you can have something that sized down your pant legs... and not once think of showing it off.  Hell if I’d been that well hung in high school... I’d have made sure everyone knew about it.”   
  
“Like what dad?” Lionel was eating this up.   
  
“I’d have probably stopped wearing underwear... showed it off in the locker room.  Maybe walk down the hall with my fly open.... or more.” Jonathon blushed slightly, caught up in the ideas and altering memories.   
  
“So you’re saying its okay... if I want to ... expose myself?” Clark’s innocent expression softened Jonathon’s heart.   
  
“Yes son.  Just be careful.” He patted his son’s shoulder.   
  
“So... if I say... wanted to come to super naked?” Jonathon looked at Clark for a minute.   
  
“Well... normally I’d have to tell you to at least put on some boxers.  But... seeing as your mother will be going into town here shortly... if she hasn’t already... I think you can get by with going over to the house naked.” Jonathon grinned.  “You can go ahead and take care of your erection.... and...”   
  
“Why?” Clark smiled.  “I need to learn not to be embarrassed so much dad.... I think I’ll walk over to the house naked... with this lovely boner....” Clark turned slightly, his hard cock sliding across Jonathon’s leg.  “Oopse... sorry.” He did his best to blush.   
  
“It’s okay Clark... walking around with it out in the open will take some getting used to....” Jonathon shrugged.  “And if you want to come to super naked and horny, I guess that’s okay.” Jonathon turned and started out of the barn.   
  
“See you in a bit dad!” Clark called out before turning back to the mirror.  ‘My oh my... this is working out better then I’d have ever dreamed....’ Lionel walked out of the barn in Clark’s naked body, basking in the moonlight that set his body aglow.  He smiled as he walked to the farmhouse, his hard cock bobbing with every step.  He opened the door and smiled to Jonathan as he walked in and sat down, his cock head peaking at Clark’s father over the table’s edge.  Slowly so as to not draw attention to himself, Lionel began to hump up and down against the table edge, effectively masturbating himself with the table.   
  
“I’m glad you’re finally getting over your shy phase son.” Jonathon smiled.  “But be careful not to push too hard... we don’t want to have to explain ruts in your mother’s table now do we?” Jonathon smirked before loading his plate down with food.   
  
“Oh I’ll be careful dad.” Clark leaned back and began to fully masturbate, not caring that Jonathon was watching him.  Lionel didn’t care what he did now.  He was in Clark’s body.  He could do whatever he damn well pleased with this new flesh.  Including doing utterly shameful things with other people present.  “Dad... is it normal to want to put things in my... um... butt?” Lionel fained Clark’s innocent demeanor as Jonathon nearly choked on his food.   
  
“I... um... well...”   
  
“Yes dad?” Clark’s wide-eyed expression showing his innocence.   
  
“I suppose it can be natural to some people.”   
  
“Have you ever...”   
  
“When I was younger.” Jonathon cut him off.  “I used to use carrots and things... but seeing as you’re... um... a tad bit stronger... and that muscle would almost have to be tighter... I think if you’re wanting something up there you’ll have to use either your fingers or a piece of stone or something.” Jonathon started pondering as he looked around the house.   
  
‘I hadn’t thought of that.  Clark’s super strength would possibly mean his ass was hyper tight... I may very well be dealing with an utter virgin here....’ Lionel’s thoughts danced with glee as he thought about the fun that he could have in Clark’s unbridled and unencumbered body.   
  
“Ah here.” Jonathon came back with an old broom handle.  Lionel hadn’t even noticed him get up from the table, as he’d been lost in thoughts about Clark’s naked body.   
  
“You want me to... try that?” Clark’s innocent look should be labeled a sexual stimulant the way Jonathon started nodding.  “Okay dad.” Lionel loved this.  He bent over showing Clark’s tight bubble butt to Jonathon and began to work his finger in and out of the tight hole.  Clark had been a virgin, but if Lionel had anything to say about it he’d get this body broken in good and proper soon.  As he was fingering himself he reached with his other hand and took the broom handle.  Aiming to his only slightly relaxed hole he shoved the handle inside.  Lionel let out a strangled moan.   
  
“Careful son!” Jonathon swallowed.   
  
“OH FUCK!” Clark moaned as he fucked himself harder and harder on the broom.  Apparently there were other things that Clark had he didn’t know about.  Lionel was in pure bliss at the thought that the boy contained not one but what felt like nine prostates all wrapping his anus and that broom handle... seemed to be hitting at least five of them on every stroke.  “Gonna cum!” Clark wailed as his free hand began to pump his cock harder and harder.  Soon he was firing his seed at the floor, the force of it cracking the floorboard as he kept emptying the large swinging nuts he now had.   
  
“I think you liked that son.” Jonathon smiled.   
  
“MORE!”


	3. The Luthor, The Kent, and the Teague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head and branch out on into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad. I wrote the other two chapters years ago. I am working on this one brand new. -smiles- Kind of liking that. This is the end of this little series.

Lionel smirked as he got out of his father’s bed.  He’d enjoyed playing till the wee hours of the morning with Clark’s adoptive father.  They’d eventually ended up asleep in here.  Part of him was glad that Clark’s mother hadn’t arrived home yet.  But it felt a true shame to leave without having a chance to sample her too.  But he had to get on with his day.  He walked out of the house naked, still semi hard and was barely paying attention to anything as he focused on his goals for what he had yet to achieve.  He was only half way to the barn when he heard it.   
  
“Holy fucking cow… do… do you walk around like this all the time at home?” Jason Teague had gotten out of his car and was standing there trying very hard not to look at Clark’s lower half.   
  
“It’s kind of new.  Trying to get used to… being more open.” Clark smiled.   
  
“Well could you put it away…” Jason blushed.   
  
“I’d have thought growing up going to an all boy’s academy and leading the team as the coach you’d have gotten used to seeing naked men.”   
  
“You’re not a man.  Not yet Clark.  You’re just a boy.  A very naked boy.  Who needs to put some clothes on…”   
  
“I’ll tell you what.  You come on into the barn and tell me what you came out here to talk to me about and I’ll put on something to… cover up… if that makes you more comfortable.”   
  
“Okay.” Jason nodded, following Clark into the barn and then up to his bedroom, regretting that his eyes were now level with Clark’s shapely ass.  He practically blushed and tried to turn away as Clark bent down to pick up something form the stairs and all but planted his ass into Jason’s face.   
  
“Sorry.  Not used to being this naked around other people yet.” Clark smiled as he stood back up, turning around to look at Jason and putting his impressive, and rather hard, cock on display right in front of Jason’s eyes.  The Coach had very little choice but to look at the hard piece of meat before swallowing hard and sending his eyes skywards to look at Clark’s face.   
  
“T-think nothing of it…”   
  
“Thanks.” Clark smiled, Lionel was eating this up.  His mind already hatching a plan to maybe get the young Mr. Teague out of his clothing as well.  But how…?  He searched and pulled out the boxers that were in a pile of clothing that had clearly been before Clark’s last growth spurt.  They certainly weren’t built to hold what the boy was packing now.  But they’d look sinfully painted on him now.  He ducked down, grinning as he caught Jason looking at him again as he bent down, feeling the low hang of Clark’s manhood hanging as he squeezed into the fabric.  He could feel the protests of the seam in the back as the fabric tried to encompass the mounts of his ass.  But as he turned and hand to manhandle himself into the front of the fabric they appeared to be a second skin.  “Better?”   
  
“I… I don’t know… maybe…. Listen…”   
  
“What’d you want to talk to me about? “Clark went and sat on his bed, the fabric threatening to tear apart as he there.   
  
“I…. I…” He stammered.   
  
“Jason..” He stopped trying to talk to look at Clark.  “Does this have something to do with me walking in on you and Lana?”   
  
“What?  Yeah.” Jason stopped looking at Clark’s package.   
  
“What about it?” Clark moved, the seam stretched across his flesh and doing nothing to hide any part of him.   
  
“Uh… about what you saw… you kind of walked in on something private… and…”   
  
“Like you walking in on me walking around naked?” Clark asked innocently.   
  
“I… yeah. Sort of.” Jason nodded unsure where this was going.   
  
“Listen… I get the sense you don’t want me to tell anyone.” Clark’s hands began to roam his chest.   
  
“Yes.” Jason nodded, his eyes tracking Clark’s hands.   
  
“Well you know I’d never do that.” Clark gave him as sincere smile.   
  
“That… that’s good.” Jason nodded.   
  
“But I know you’re not going to just take my word for it.” Clark looked down.   
  
“N-no, I trust you Clark I just… I…”   
  
“You need assurances…” Clark stood up and walked over to Jason, his eyes holding all the earnestness of how much he wanted Jason to believe him.  “You need something to hold over me to make sure I can’t ever tell anyone about you and her….”   
  
“W-what do you have in mind?” Jason swallowed.   
  
“I was thinking… you could… maybe tape me…” Clark looked up at his eyes as he bit his lip.   
  
“Tape you?” Jason frowned.   
  
“Maybe doing something… naughty…” Clark invaded Jason’s personal space.   
  
“I…”   
  
“I mean… there’s this…” Clark took Jason’s hand and put it on his bulging package.   
  
“Clark I…”   
  
“Careful…” Clark said in a voice that boarded on seductive as Lionel gave Clark’s super strength a little flex and caused the boxers to shred, leaving Jason holding him by the bare package.  “… oopse.” Clark smiled.   
  
“CLARK!” Jason pulled back, acting like his hand was burned.   
  
“Oh, come on.  You know you want to touch me.” Clark stocked his prey.   
  
“Clark I’m not into dudes… and if I was, I wouldn’t be with a student…”   
  
“Like you’re _not_ with Lana?”   
  
“That’s different…”   
  
“Because you met in Paris and didn’t know here age?”   
  
“Yeah… I mean…”   
  
“How about we pretend you don’t know my age.” Clark leaned in and kissed Jason who seemed shocked at the content before giving into the kiss and pulling Clark to him.  Lionel grinned into the kiss.  He pulled back after tasting the inside of Jason’s mouth, he looked up into his eyes.  “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” Clark tugged on Jason’s jeans.   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“That’s the plan.” Clark smirked.   
  
“I’ve… never…. You know…” He blushed.   
  
“Neither have I.” Clark bit his lip.  “You’ll be my first.” He gave serious eye contact as Jason’s eyes widened for a moment before he began to tear his clothing from his body.  All qualms about this being improper gone from his mind as he stripped himself bare and fell into Clark’s mouth.  Something about the idea of being the first.  The first man to lay his claim and take Clark’s virginity excited Jason on a level he hadn’t been prepared for.  And as he gave into the wanton need of his flesh he let himself dissolve into that tempest of lust and desire.  Swallowed whole by first Clark’s lips and then later his ass, and finally by the heavy sleep between bouts of sex.  When Jason finally awoke for the first time, the sex addled nature of his lust fueled brain finally cleared, he realized with some trepidation that he was slick between his own ass cheeks and he looked with wide eyes at a smirking Clark.   
  
  
  
“D-did you…”   
  
“Aww… you don’t remember?  I thought the screaming ‘OH GOD YES’ would be a dead giveaway.” Clark smirked with a look that had never been on the boy’s face before.  All predator now that he had his prey laying beside him.   
  
“I… you… we didn’t… I mean… I…”   
  
“I suppose I’ll just have to do it again.” Clark sighed; crawling under the blanket to ravish his would be coach all over again.  In the morning when Clark finally let him leave, his hair wild, and with a pronounced limp, he stopped Jason, cupped his manhood in his hand and kissed Jason into his car, undoing his jeans and grasping at Jason’s bare rod.  He’d kept the teacher’s underwear as a trophy, and he stroked the other man’s cock, bringing him right on the edge.   
  
“Something to… think about… for next time.”   
  
“N-next time?” Jason’s eyes went wide.   
  
“I’ll call when I’m ready to have you.”   
  
“Will I get to… top?” Jason bit his lip.   
  
“Maybe.  If you learn to suck without gagging next time.”   
  
“I’ll try to do better.” The earnestness in his eyes made Lionel proud of himself.   
  
“See that you do.  And remember.  No more underwear.  I want you show off a little when I make you hard and wet…” He stroked the cock in his hand before letting go.   
  
“ung…” Jason’s needy whimper surprised him more than anything.   
  
“I have chores.  Go one.  I’m sure Lana’s wondering where you are.  And I can’t wait to see how hard you get in your uniform.” Jason tucked himself with great difficulty into his jeans and redid his pants before leaving the Kent farm.  He’d never know that Lionel had been the one to break him in.  But Clark would find , later, when he had his own body back, that he now had a devoted sex slave in the randy coach.  A thing he had to go back to the Lex and tell him about to ask for help. Help Lex was all too willing to provide, which lead to both Clark and Jason in nothing but leather collars and a weekend where they broke a couple beds in several rooms of Lex’s house.  But that, is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated, edited, and FINISHED.


End file.
